The serenade of the nether
by modeluchosen1
Summary: Throughout all of time,all of space,the entirety of reality,the legend of the hero of light echos. Once again reborn, the serenade of the nether serves as the key to the mystery of the mysterious void, which threatens to overthrow and destroy all,in a race against time,as other threats and secrets from the past threaten to kill him.Rated T for future violence. OC forms closed.
1. Prolog

_**Hello my dear readers! It has been almost a year or two now since I've posted something of my own on my own page, but just a month since I've worked on something. In case you don't know, I just finished working on a collab sequel to scarletslayssquids first story,new feelings, The one I wrote with her called Equinoxes revenge. So check that out if you want to! But that story has made me a much better writer, and so,im proud to say this chapter so far is 2,306 or so words without this A/N. But you guys didn't come here to listen to yet another insane fanfiction writer rant, did you? You came here to read a great story! Oh, and one without YouTubers FOR ONCE in who knows how long**__**,**_

_**Minecraft is copyright Mojang and its developers.**_

_**All OCS belong to me or their creators.**_

_The serenade of the nether_

_*Warning:Doctor Who reference*_

_Prolog_

Fate is a funny thing. Never once does anyone seem to stop and truly question it, save for a few genius minds scattered throughout history, have tried to truly understand HOW. The time lords had a law which stated that even if you went back in time and changed fate, your actions would instead be what caused or lead to that which you attempted to stop happening-the fate trap. But how many… how many are truly fateless? Just wandering around for all their life, changing the lives and fates of others? The answer is one.

For no matter WHERE or WHEN you look, all across the universe, across the many cosmos, the countless galaxies, nearly infinite dimensions, you only must look at how history might have turned out if a single individual, reborn eternally, always there to face the greatest evils when the world has lost hope or has no hero capable of defeating it, he has been there. Always the same face, the same eyes, and the same base personality. One constant surrounded by always changing unpredictable variables that shape him. Very rarely will he contain all his reincarnations memories or have knowledge of this until told or realizes his full potential.

The hero of light. No matter where you turn, he will be there. When one cries out for help, he is there. When entire planets despair, he will appear. When doomsday looms, he can be found preventing it,and when one he loves is put in danger, he will risk everything. So why must you know this? For the tale you are about to be told, the tale of the hero lost in another world; of death and love;of one of the greatest threats any of the heroes reincarnations has face, perhaps even deadlier than the darkness. Of a world you may recognize but wont,a world _**WITHOUT YOUTUBERS FOR ONCE!**_ *cough*

One second, darkness. The next, I was squinting my eyes from the sudden light. Looking around as my eyes adjusted. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. A tower stood in front of me, made of granite bricks that sparkled in the sunlight, standing so tall its top was barely multiple points at the tower, there were supports made of stone brick. The entire tower was surround by water save for a large enough patch which it was built on, and one where I was standing leading towards Large oak doors with iron sidings. Half-towers rising at tall as the doors were on both sides, and I could see guards wearing white Spartan-like armor were stationed on top, looking bored, while there were a few tall look ones wielding massive swords and shining blue armor that looked suited to their bodies. A light wind blew, making me look away to see the grass was a blue-purple color, and trees with green bark and blue or red leaves fluttered slightly in the breeze, as tall hills stretched up and down around the landscape. In the distance, it looked like there were spires also made of granite, with a blue shining light coming from each. Then I noticed something else. The entirety of what I could see was dream-like and hazy, except for me and those guards and their weapons and armor. So I quickly came to the conclusion I was , as what I thought was soon confirmed as darkness quickly overcame me again, and then light immediately after.

This time, as I looked around, I noticed that I was surrounded by people dressed in fancy and noble clothes. The floor which I was standing on was a dark wood, and large windows from high up filled the room with light. The walls looked to be made from the same granite, and I could see clouds level with the windows, so I assumed I was high up inside the same tower. My train of thought was quickly interrupted by someone speaking, I turned my attention to the speaker. It was a person on the throne, sitting comfortably and wearing royal clothes. He appeared to be nineteen, and though I had missed what he had said, a man almost a full head taller than any normal person wearing a mix between white Spartan armor with head-like shoulder pads and the shiny blue armor I had seen earlier, with a Spartan helmet clenched tightly between his shoulder and body, had a sword branded with a blue gem on the hilt slung behind him. Deciding to stop looking at him and start listening instead, I only aught the last of what he said.

"No my prince, I am not aware of where she is, but she's most likely on the roof. "

And then as suddenly as that everything went dark again before the light returned, and I was on the roof. It appeared to be large, but with a few weapons designed to be thrown down posted at the sides of the tower. There was also a single girl dressed in a white dress that fluttered slightly in the breeze. It looked like she was holding a harp in her hands, and she began to sing. The words she sung were nonsense to me, but none the less it was beautiful. As she sung, she began to play her harp, making the melody incredible. I listened for who knows how long until finally she stopped. Sighing, she turned around and looked in my direction. Gasping, she ran towards me.

"Wait, why are you-"I tried to ask, but she ran straight through me, like I don't exist. Well, im not here technically since this is a dream but…

Turning around, I walked towards where she was standing, and following her gaze I was that there were lots of those spire I saw before, all with light blue lights coming out from them. Except for one, which only had a faint glow that quickly vanished. Then I noticed the land surrounding it in all directions as far as I could humanly see was covered in blackness, with gray spots, making it look a bit like a creepers skin. The entire thing seemed to writhe around like something was moving inside of it.

The spire in the distance suddenly broke apart, a large top part breaking. The darkness immediately advanced, with a lonesome figure that should have been impossible to see from this distance walking slightly ahead of it. Soon it reached a past in between two other spires. The lights flickered and dimmed for a moment before becoming steady again, and the figure stayed there for another minute or two before the lights vanished replaced by a light glow before both flickered out, The towers crumbled, one at the topmost part only the other so much it appeared to have never existed. They figure then marched forward again, the darkness following close behind.

"Impossible." The girl said, and as I looked at her, I saw her green eyes wide with terror. She was beautiful, with shoulder-length brown hair and very light skin. I assumed this was the princess."We have to run. Everyone. We have no hope of stopping him. He consumes all."

"What a weird dream… it's turning into more of a nightmare…" I muttered, and as soon as I did, she turned around wildly in a panic.

"Who's there?!" She called in a panic. Apparently not seeing me, she turned back around and gasped. Wondering why, it soon became clear as there were only two spires left in front of the tower, despite there being 6 before, and these 2 flickered once before vanishing as the towers destroyed themselves. Quickly growing in size, the figure and darkness were suddenly barely a few feet away. The darkness suddenly wrapped around the tower making its way up and looking behind me, I saw the 12 or so spires behind the front of the tower had suddenly been destroyed. Looking down, the figure was growing until suddenly I and the princess back away as it rose to meet us. Black clawed hands rose, and suddenly a horrible sound rang painfully loud. Clutching my ears, I saw the head was shifting around until a snout or something was visible as a single red eye, so large the pupil was larger than me, looked down on the princess. Its head continued to form as it moved backwards, forming what look similar to a basilisk head shape appeared, giving it a horrifying appearance. And then, as the glitch noise dyed down to a incessant buzz, the… THING… laughed horribly, and grabbing the princess, as she screamed in terror, had a part of its arm rise in the shape of a bowing human that quickly stood with a single red eye in the center of its face. Gray teeth were suddenly visible in the form of a fake toothy grin, and speaking, it said "Hello, yes, I know that you hate the nickname your brother gives you, that's why I'm using it. You are now mine…for I need one as strong willed as you… the princess of the threnir dimension! Watch as you puny guards and army burn, as your brother suffers!" Still holding her, a large section of the tower broke behind me, causing me to jump and turn around. I was only standing there by barely a centimeter.

I looked behind me when there was a shuffling noise, and saw that the thing behind me had grown even more so as to hold out its arm and make Princess Emily look down. Also looking down now, I watched in sheer terror as everything burned. The Spartan-like knights and warriors in light blue armor were fighting, but loosing against… I don't know what. I think they were zombie pigman? But aren't those only in the nether? But I realized in shock they were also losing a fight against soldiers coated in blackness with a shining red eye similar to whatever thing was behind me. Whenever they were killed by pigman, or cornered against a wall or into shadows, they would be covered in darkness and vanish or be grabbed by giant hands similar to the one Emily was being held in. If those weird soldiers killed them, they would turn gray and be grabbed by hands and vanish. But only the Spartan looking ones. The ones in the blue armor instead screamed in agony and look like they were withering away to nothing but black bones as their armor rusted and fell apart. Turning my gaze upwards, where I noticed the thing was trying to make the princess look, and saw that the prince I had seen earlier was being repeatedly stabbed and tortured, and looked as though he was screaming in agony but couldn't. The man with a cross between the two armors I had seen talking to him earlier was trying to fight off countless of the black knights to defend the normal people behind him, but was quickly loosing. Eventually he was killed, and fell down and started decaying like the others yet mutating, the shoulder pads growing into other skull-like heads. as his armor vanished and a weird skeleton thing with three heads remained, but then fell apart piece by piece.

Eventually Growing bored of what was happening down below, the thing simply pulled away the crying princess Emily as I watched the prince get consumed by the darkness and then vanish. The human figure vanishing from the arm, it held her up to his eye, and in a voice that sounded identical to the unbearable noise from earlier, asked "Have I broken you yet? WELL! HAVE I?" Crying even more, the princess shook her head "no". He uttered nonsense in a weird language, and she shrieked with pain before silently crying even more, obviously sunken in despair, as he slowly asked her yet again "Have. .yet"To my horror, nodded no, and then had a large talon from the hand holding her pressed into her where her heart was. Pulling it out again, and then doing it over and over, he once again asked her: "Have I broken you yet?" My horror escalated as she tried to stammer "no" But as the thing burst into a large toothy grin before laughing.

"Oh no, but I have!" His hand slowly shaped itself so that she was held with her legs apart held to whatever surface was underneath and her arms up, freely allowing a large pool of blood to quickly be made and slowly drip onto the floor a few feet ahead of me. Walking forward, trying to find something to stop this, or to stop this horrible nightmare, I found the harp she had played earlier. Picking it up, I prepared to toss it, but saw that the human figure has sprouted from the wrist and grinning its horrid grin, said "Nu-setai me rule you now, and forever -Setai are mine to -setai Nu-kaibn."Plunging its hand into her chest in the open hole that had been gouged in her earlier, he pulled out a rose surrounded by a glowing light , and laughed.

"Always so simple with you, isn't it? Your soul key is a rose? HA HA!" The glow from the rose vanished as it withered and died, turning black with gray outlines barely distinguishable. Slowly fading back into the hand, the princess was covered with shadows and vanished. As the hand reformed itself to normal.

"This place will be so… Horrid and despair-filled now." The thing said with satisfaction in its unbearable voice, before continuing "Perhaps it should be called the nether , it should. I like it!" It said, before suddenly turning its focus towards me.

"YOU!" it yelled.

"THE HERO MUST NOT LIVE!"

Darkness suddenly closing in and surrounding me, it lunged towards me with both of its claw like hands, and right when it slashed me in the chest, I suddenly bolted upwards, awake, sweating and panting, with a bleeding wound where the creature from my dream had hurt me, and a harp in my hand.

_**Well! That is one way to do a prolog! I hope you guys enjoy it and look out for more, because I hope to make this a frequent update. Look out for it when I say I may need OCS,and be sure to keep yourself from being shocked or confused by what will happen-I just finished my first longstory,and I plan on making this one at least as long with lots of twist and enjoyment for you guys! So in the comments, tell me what you think of it, and whoever fangasmed or went nearly as crazy as me when you saw my doctor who reference to the 2013 Christmas special, say so! I'm looking for ya fellow whovians!**_

_**Doctor who!**_

_**Doctor Who!**_

_**DOCTOR WHO!**_

_**DOCTOR WHO!**_

_**This is ModelUchosen1,sighning out!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Anyone recognize this guy?

_**Ok guys, long chapter, long time spent working on it, so ill hope you will just enjoy it! I'm recommending you read equinoxes revenge, a link to it can be found on my profile, and the rest of the stuff my friend and fellow author has, because chronologicly,this stuff goes This story – new feelings- equinoxes revenge – elle vs minecraft. The last three are on her profile,but trust me,reading these in order will make sense. Also,translation time! Last chaptor,the" mysterious dream thing" said un-setai un-kaibon repeatedly. Setai means focus mind,kaibon means focus soul. Un means reverse or anti,and he was projecting it onto the princess. Hope that makes it easier to undserstand.**_

**_Minecraft is copyright Mojang and its developers._**

**_All OCS belong to me or their creators._**

_Serenade of the nether_

_*Warning:Harry potter reference*_

_Chapter 1:_

"_Anyone recognize this guy?"_

A lone wandering figure with a brown coat and hair of the same color is seen slowly walking across a beautiful land, covered in blue-purple grass and with trees with a green bark and oddly colored leaves. Walking up the hills, he stops before looking around, seeing the blocky terrain basis for all but living or undead creatures. Sighing as a nice cool breeze refreshed him, he continued forward.

After walking for a few miles, he stops panting and off his back pulls an elaborate walking stick, with the head of it being shaped like a dragons. Using it as a support, he continues walking onward. Once again after walking a further distance, he suddenly stops and perks up as he spots a miniature castle made from granite in the distance. Quickly hurrying, he reaches it within minutes.

Halted by two guards in front of the gates wearing white armor similar to a Spartans, he quickly shows them a scroll that has a seal of approval on it. The guards examine it before letting him in, one following him. They enter a tower, and climbing to the top, quickly come across a portal frame made from obsidian with a golden portal inside. Turning around, he mutters something into the guards ear. He nods, and the cloaked figure steps through the portal. The guard quickly pulls out a diamond pickaxe and begins to destroy the portal block by block before it is gone. He then quickly walks towards a chute that is glowing slight and throws them down one by one.

Soon after this, the darkness appeared and overcame the castle within seconds, the same thing which occurred within the tower minutes earlier happening here only much faster

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sighing as I walked through the streets, a group of little kids laughing ran past me. The wooden and stolen brick houses of my home town. The sun shone brightly high up in the sky, warming me, and I quickly lost myself in what had happened last night.

That dream…I still can't tell what it was, or is. It was all so disturbing. The death, the destruction, the sensation of being there. That darkness…I can't understand it. Even as I had looked through all the books I had on the mythical things, impossible mobs, and "mod areas" containing things not normally found elsewhere, I had found nothing like it. Even looking for specific things, like that horrible eye, or an unbearable noise, or black Spartan knights, anything I had seen in that dream. The most I had gotten was some mention on some theory of the void, and a single sentence that said the serenade of the nether is a riddle, song, and story that…. The rest had been smudged out. So that was an absolute mislead.

I had even tried to identify that claw mark on my chest. I don't know how, but whatever that thing in my dream was it actually physically hurt me. The wound went across the entirety of my chest diagonally, but after a few minutes, it stopped pouring out blood. It was nowhere near as deep or bad as I had thought when I had woken up though, because by the time I had left my home earlier after getting my typical white pants and blue shirt on, I had checked and it was barely there, the surrounding area simply being red and agitated.

So far as I could figure out, I had been in the past, in another realm. It defiantly wasn't the overworld, and from the pictures I had seen of the end, undoubtedly wasn't it. It might've been the aether, but we are in constant contact with settlements up there, even if the pictures I had seen of it most closely resembled my dream. Which meant it was the nether, which was impossible. I mean, that was a wasteland full of lava! But that thing had said something about it being much more horrid or something now, and decided it should "_now be called the nether" _

That means I had to be seeing it a millions years in the past, at least. Well, maybe that was an overexageration, but it had to have been thousands at least. The first nether portal had been built and rediscovered three thousand years ago, to date, or so I remembered. Or at least rediscovered. The entire over world had lost a lot of valuable and deadly knowledge after the great war, generations ago, with the ender lords. But still, that wasn't much to go on.

Which lead me to the harp I had woken up with in my hand, the same one I had picked up in my dream. After I had taken a closer look, it was almost crystal-like, resembling a diamond in color. I had held it up to the sunlight earlier, and it glowed a golden color like lava had been poured inside. Its strings were strong yet flexible, nothing like the spider string used for bows. And so, I had decided it was my best lead, and to take it to the closest shop that sold musical instruments.

Which lead me to…

"OW!" I cried out in pain, as I walked into a tall birch tree that had been planted in the middle of the road. Stumbling backwards and falling on my backpack where I was keeping the harp and a few books I had found stuff mentioned in, I stood up and looked behind me, where a little kid had suddenly sprung up and backed away. Wait, I had landed on my backpack? Why was it on the ground? Looking closer at the kid, I saw he was trying to hide something that had a soft glow behind his back.

"Are you okay, mister?" He asked, smiling innocently. He was slowly backing away from me.

"Ya,thanks."I said. Slowly bending down and tensing up, I didn't take my eyes off him. Picking up my backpack, I opened it up quickly and quietly felt around. No harp.

As I did this, the kid watched me, and suddenly turning around, he started running, the harp clearly displayed in his hands. Springing up, I started running after him, speeding up after I zipped my pack up and sling it over my back. Quickly gaining on him, he turned into any small gap, and pulling out dirt from one of his pockets, quickly jumping up and placed a block before repeating before jumping down away from me. I could hear his quick footsteps as he ran again.

Cursing, I quickly started punching at the dirt block as it started crumbling before it broke part into a small floating block. Quickly jumping over the remaining one, the one I had broke vanished into my pockets as I ran, quickly coming out onto the other side of the gap ,and looking back and forth, I ran to my right as I spotted him. Running in his direction, he turned to the left of the road, earning the rude stares of a few people as he barreled past them. I earned even worse stares and a few rude comments as I quickly turned to the left, following him again, only to my surprise to see the harp on the floor, still glowing its faint golden color

Walking towards it slowly, I leaned down and picked it up. Looking all around for the kid who had stolen it, I shrugged and put it back into my backpack. Hearing sudden clapping from in front of me, I suddenly noticed a crowd of people, mostly kids and guys I recognized barely as around my age, ,so now THAT was interesting.

"'Scuse me, sorry, coming through!" I said, squeezing through the crowd. Soon enough I could see that a old man sitting on a barely carrying a staff was the center of attention. He had long gray hair as though he had been traveling for a while, with bits of brown here and there, as well as a brown cloak of identical color being worn as a cape. His staff looked more like a walking stick, plain and simple, only with there being an elaborate dragon head carving on top. It had been jammed sturdily into the ground, and he was leaning back slightly so that his back was on it. Waiting a bit for what remained of the clapping to stop, he suddenly leaned forward, looking in my direction, and began to speak.

"Now then, thank you for your continued listening to this old mans rambling. These are more tall tales than stories, but I thank you for the warm support. Now then, I have a choice for you! Would you rather listen to me tell you the tale of mad-eyed moody, a rather hilarious yet frighteningly serious one…" He paused for a bit, letting the crowd talk a bit about it, as I simply continued looking at him. Something wasn't right…He was slightly hunched, a sign of old age, but he looked like he could be slightly taller than me if he stood up from the barrel he was sitting on. "Or I could tell you about the serenade of the nether. It's my personal favorite, and it's a bit of a riddle, story, and song mixed into one. I admittedly need a harp, but…"

As he said this, everyone around me grew slightly nervous at the mention for the nether, but quickly turned around and talked about what they would prefer.I, on the other hand nearly couldn't believe it. The serenade of the nether was one of the few leads I had about what that weird dream was! And even then, it was a incomplete sentence. Suddenly feeling uncomtforble, I moved around a bit, only to my surprise to find that the old man was slowly turning around to watch me as I did so.

After a few minutes, the crowd started chanting "Ser-a-nade! Ser-a-nade!" After the old man had motioned for them to stop, still looking at me, he said "I'm very happy you want to hear it, but unfortuntly, unless someone happens to have a harp, I can't tell you it!"

At this, I quickly tore into my pack and pulled out the harp, and holding it up high, I shouted "I have one!" Tossing it to him and flinching soon after for I realized I had just thrown a heavy object an old man, he simply caught it just as it started glowing its faint gold color.

"So now, everyone, be silent and listen. For this is a tale not heard or known by many. It will be the last I tell for today!

Long, long ago, before many can remember, before any history books existed to tell of this place, years before the great war that had plunged this world into chaos thousands of years ago, the overworld had a sister dimension, another realm which we peacefully established trade. It was called threnir. It was a once beautiful land, very much like the aether, with a bright golden sun, beutifal creatures like our own but yet not found anywhere else, flora very unlike anything you will ever see.

The entire land, so peaceful, had many kingdoms, many different rulers and lawless areas, yet nearly always at peace. But the entire land, very similar to our own, had a single ruling family, first chosen by a god of minecraftia, jeb I believe, that ruled over all. Living in a large tower made from marble and quartz, guarded by both the army found throughout the entire land, who resembled the mythical Spartan warriors, and their own elite guard, who wore a blue armor made from a mysterious substance I have not a name for. They were always a full head taller than any normal human.

Surrounding this tower were somewhere between 24 to 30 tall spires, far off in the distance, each of which came a light that reached up to the heavens. These lights emitted hope and happiness and everything good in the world. They were the bane of all evil, and protected the tower and all the people of the land from evil.

Throughout all its history, threnir faced countless threats. Armies from within, zealous kings, demons. But the greatest threat, which kept popping up again and again, were the karthid knights. Great warriors of darkness, with weapons and armor identical to the guardians of that world, meaning they looked like Spartans, with two exceptions other than color. Their swords had a glowing red eye stamped onto their swords hilts, and an identical large red eye in the center of their heads. No mouths, no normal eyes, nothing but that red eye."

This was disturbingly creepy. It was far too similar to what I had heard in my dream-the knights, elite guard, princess, tower, spires and beacons, everything.

"They left behind darkness wherever they trekked. They were killed only by angelic weapons from another world, or lightanium weapons and similar materials considered holy or light-based. They appeared erratically over the course of many time centuries, always appearing in greater numbers closer together, and lead by a figurehead called void.

Void was their master, the eternal emptiness beneath bedrock that the end floats in. He has unbelievable power, but is restricted by light and will. None know of his full capibilities, and he has no definite form, only favorite ones.

One day, the princess of this great land understood that this darkness void controlled may consume all. And so she sent a messanger, a member of her elite guard my ancient and countless greats grandfather, with a song, A song that could save the land and would be key to defeating void. He was sent here, to the overworld, in order to have this mysterious song dechyphered, for it was in an ancient language long forgotten to all those but the eldest and wisest. And so he set out and arrived in the village of one who could help him

However, he arrived far too late. The portal to his home, and all others, had to be destroyed risk letting void in instantly to another realm to conquer. For he had somehow destroyed the spires, and then began overtaking that realm,starting with the killed and took the bodies of the guardians of that realm, as he did the princess after removing her soul key, an ancient soul-protecting spell, and the prince. Their elite guard, thourghout all the lands they had been scattered, were cursed by the void, their bones charred, souls withered away to nearly nothing, their minds shattered. Known as wither skeletons now, very few necromancers can control them, for they only have one though, defend their home from other-worldly threats.

Void, retreating from the now conquered world, his goal accomplished , left behind one last curse to this now-horrid land, sealing it in on nearly all sides with the indestructible stone called bedrock, red and destroyed stone being all that was left, its ancient relics and holy and light weapons lost, everything…gone. As he left, he left the land with a new name: The nether.

But now, the reason I needed this harp, is to sing to you the serenade of the nether."

Holding in a breath, I was shocked by what I heard. As he sung, it was painfully familiar. Watching his hands, the movements were the same. The language, the words, it was the same. The song I had heard the princess sing in my dream. After he had finished, and the crowd had been moved, they all cheered and an uproar of motion and noise began. Moving around to try and get to him, I was trampled, and waiting for the crowds to disperse, he somehow made them all come back.

"The final part of this tale is a bit of an after note. The reason my ancestor did not get the serenade deciphered was because he was stuck, and soon trapped in the wilderness, hiding from the Great War. For shortly after he came here, it started. Now then, with that in mind, good bye you all!"

And with that, a few clapped again, and then the crowd went off back to their daily lives. I, however, stayed there, and watched as the old man walked over. I was right, I relized, when I had to look UP to meet him in the eyes. Handing me the harp, I took it, and heard a crumpling. There was a piece of paper tied to it. Looking back at him, he smiled.

"Take good care, your life shall soon become threatened, as will the rest of this world."

"Wait, what?" I said, more shocked he knew my name than I was what he said about danger. Clapping his hands together, he just smiled and said: "Good bye". There as a flash of light, and then he was gone.

"What the…" Staring at where he had once been, there was nothing. Looking towards the barrel he had been sitting on, I suddenly noticed that his staff was still there. Walking over to it, I touched it, and there was a bright blue flash of light. Backing away, the staff suddenly burst into flames and turned to ash, and suddenly blew away in the breeze. Suddenly noticing a faint glow coming from my hand, I Looked down at my right hand, I realized there was a now fading image of a cobalt-blue sun.

"What is going on today?"

_**And one chapter and three hours of me writing later, you guys have waaaaay more questions than answers. And so, in the comments, I want you guys to tell me what you think void is or what this "Great war" was, because both will be major plot , tommorw I will be posting a OC forum as chapter three! Send Me PMS using the form I have there. I need three girls and two guys, and ill be accepting a few extras.**_

_**And so, this is modelUchosen1,sighning out**_


	3. Chapter 2: Three cheers for OCS!

_**Hello my good audience! This chapter had more of a delay than I wanted- due to both the slow intake of OCs, and the fact my internet connection has been down for the past two days,so I couldn't access the OCS,but despite that,im posting it. Why? Because my problems solve themselves! It literally started working again around ten AM. Ok,OCs appearing in this chapter: Ivy ross and Jay- angeltheseventh, Juniper March – Scarletslaysquids.**_

_**Minecraft is copyright Mojang and its developers.**_

_**All OCS belong to me or their creators.**_

_Serenade of the nether_

_Chapter 2:  
"Three cheers for OCS!"_

"There are many unexpected things that happen, and even if we are expecting them, sometimes we just aren't prepared for them." A wise scholar once said this, many years ago, not when he was being philosophical, but when his student complained about a surprise test. But even so, this is still a very true expression, for no matter what any amount of people do to stop certain things from happening, they happen anyway. We can't stop it, even if fate says something will happen or wont,if the hero of light is brought into the picture, for it is now unpredictable variables, and the world spins out of control as things that never should've happen do, and things that shouldn't happen for a very long time occur sooner, or more promptly, now. This leads us to this.

Watching from the skies, cloaked by his powers, U watched. His story was truly unpredictable now. For down below, shadows stirred, as a loud sound akin to a banshees wail continuously echoed throughout the dead, gray land, as down below a impossible pit of darkness and evil sloshed around, as the shadows all around took form as black Spartan-like knights, with a single red eye glowing brightly. All around floating hunks of rock smoothed out perfectly with a similar red eye began ejecting unformed masses of darkness, liquidy and glowing red, that formed into more and more knights, and other things, like giant spiders, small dragons, tall demonic looking things, and numerous other nightmarish things, all a pure black color, carrying no eyes, no distinguishing features, just a single red eye in the center of their heads and on other parts of their body.

As he watched, he realized he might've jumped the gun by starting this so soon, but shrugged it off. One must expect this when writing about the hero, he knew this. Grinning as he made a small breeze suddenly occur to make his orange jacket whip around a bit in the wind, he snapped his hands and walked through an orange portal that had appeared. As he stepped through it closed, for he did not want it to be open for what occurred next.

Down below him, in that pit of unimaginable horror and darkness that constantly stirred, it suddenly became still. The horrid noise stop for a moment, and a mass of darkness formed around it as the karthid knights and, void monsters, and other things ,a slow chant, so chilled that it would make ones hairs stand up and get goosebumps,began.

"_**He awakens. All hail void. He awakens. All hail void. He awakens…"**_ Over and over again and again, until finally they stopped. A unnatural silence chilled the air as in the center of the pit, a red splotch appeared. All around the edge of the pit, in a perfect ovular shape, thick bold red lines appeared. And then slowly, that red splotch grew, and snapping open, formed an eye in that dark pit. The unbearable noise started again, and a deep and ominous laughter began, so booming and horrid it would kill you, as the chanting began again.

"_**He has awoken! The world shall end; for the lord has awoken. He has awoken! The world shall end, for the lord has awoken. He has awoken! …"**_

And all throughout the overworld, throughout the aether, and even on earth, when that laughing began, they all got chills and suddenly became afraid for a single moment; more frightened than they had ever been in their short lives before, even though most had no idea why.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Groaning in frustration, I slammed my head down onto the desk. The loud noise echoed a bit, gaining me some rude stares and a "SH!" from a person next to me. I'd spent two days in this library, and nothing. It had at least ten floors, and I had only finished looking at three of them. Looking around at the shelves again, I had to crane my neck and squint a bit to look at the top shelves ,which reached the floor of the next level up, but not surprisingly nothing sticked out.

Grumbling a bit as I turned back to my desk, I looked down, towards the first/second floor. Even if I couldn't find what I was looking for, this library was incredible. Located at the very edge of town, it had been built into a small mountain range, just where the plains that this town had been built on changed to it. The library had already been a library when it had been found, though it was pretty cool to be in here. It was a near-circular hole, getting larger from top to bottom, with sunlight coming down, illuminating all the floors. Even though the library was so massive, it was impossible to see from the outside, save for the entrance, which looked like the front of a temple had been removed and placed there, and a small half dome on top of the hill made from glass, which let in the sunlight.

Shaking my head, I mentally scolded myself for getting distracted so easily. Digging out the note from my pocket, I smoothed out the wrinkles a bit and started to re-read it.

_Sol,_

_I realize you have no idea about what I will have said, nore what is going on. But trust me when I say this: you are the only hope everyone in minecraftia –humans, testificates, ender lords, and every other race- has of defeating an evil. One of the greatest evils of all, and it outranks many things the hero of light has ever faced. This is no prank, despite what you will be thinking by this , it isn't. Ok, now you are convinced. Good._

_I can't tell you much more, but trust me when I say you will follow the right path. You have to do one thing- decipher the serenade of the nether. It doesn't have to be you who does it; it just needs to be deciphered for you. The number of those who can do it will almost certainly have decreased from a few here and there to one every few million miles. Just do what you think is right, and try to seek out the oredr fo the cbaot nus._

I still had no idea what that was. It might be another language or something, but it just looked like gibberish. The actually note was very small, taking up a tiny part of the paper, because beneath that there was what looked like a music sheet for a harp, and along with it and underneath the music lines was the words to the song. So far the most I had found was a brief reference to the cobalt sun that had appeared on my hand. Despite it fading, it had been burned into my mind, and it was just small. A book talking about supposed secret orders had it both on the cover, and on the introductory page, to which it referenced "An order that protects the overworld, defiantly fake, so I won't mention it in this book. I will in my next book." Except in the next paragraph… "I will never write another book." So a dead end.

Putting the note on top of a pile of books I had, I took a book from the top of a second pile titled "Great wizards and wise mages of our age" Reading through the table of contents, I suddenly grew exited. Chapter nineteen was listed as "Mages capable of deciphering ancient text –Page 219-261" Flipping through; there was one page that said "They are all dead, sorry." The entire section had been torn out.

"NOTCH DAMNIT!" I shouted out of anger, slamming the book shut. How is it that whenever I thought I found a lead, it was a dead end?

"Sh!" someone went behind me. Jumping slightly in surprise, I knocked a few of the books in my piles over and scrambling to grab the note, I realized it wasn't there.

"Awfully jumpy, aren't we? Um…sol?"

Turning around, I saw a girl behind me. She looked like she was about 18, but was kind of short. She had dark brown hair she had tied back in a ponytail, with a few gold streaks in it, and Caucasian skin. She was staring at me with her dark blue eyes, and was wearing a black jacket with gray pants. She had glinting iron boots on, and a belt, where I could see a faint blue glimmer and a handle. But what stuck out the most…

"Give that note back!" I said, standing up.

"Or what? I happen to find this pretty interesting. , Mr. Only-hope."

"She read it? Frick."I muttered.

"Yes I Did. And I think that I can help."

"Oh really?" I said, tensing up a bit.

"Yes. Because I think THIS…" She said, holding up the note, and then flicking it towards me. "May be part of explaining that fear I felt yesterday."

Grabbing the note as it fluttered to the ground, I eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean, fear you felt? From what?"

She sighed a bit before replying "Yesterday, when I was coming into this town after a month of roaming around, everyone suddenly felt .A few kids I saw around me cried, and one or two adults ,a few minutes later, when I had walked around a bit, I found everyone had felt it. But then, after a bit, I met up with my friend jay, who said everyone he met felt the same thing. But then everyone suddenly forgot."

"Ok,but why did you come here, and who and where is jay?"

Glaring at me, she replied "I'm not obliged to tell you about jay. "

"Ok,but once again, why did you come here?"

"To try and find a book about what that fear was. Only me and jay seem to remember it. So now, I'm asking you to help me and him figure out what it was."

"Ok,but why me, and what if I refuse to help?"

"One:" She started, moving behind me and putting me in a position making it hard to move "The note makes it seem like you will be related to this."Quickly pulling something from her belt and pressing it against my throat, she continued speaking "Two: I have a knife pressed against your throat."

"Ok, I'll help!"

Removing her dagger from my throat and releasing me, I stumbled a bit when she did so, and then turned around to face her, I saw her putting it back into her belt in a way that hid it.

"Ok, before I help you, you can at least tell me your name."

"I'm Ivy Ross."

"Well, I'd say nice to meet you ivy, but I can't. By the way, I'm so-"

"Ya, I know, you're sol, I already called you by your name and read that note, didn't I?

"Well, ya, but… I was going to tell you my full name: Solstice Gelan."

We eyed each other for a moment, and then shook hands.

"So then, I'm assuming you and me are going to go find Jay and then figure out what to do?"

"Yes."

Walking past me, she headed towards the staircase, and I followed. As we approached the first floor, the large entrance doors suddenly were opened with a loud bang. Simply shrugging it off, we continued walking, and reaching the first floor, I suddenly froze. Standing right there, in front of the door, Wearing her blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and black boots, Staring straight at me with her ocean blue eyes, a bow slung over her back, a scar on the right side of her face starting just below her straight brown hair,was juniper march, but as she "Preferred" to be called-meaning what she would repeatedly hound you and tell you to call her- June march.

"Sol, get over here, NOW. I need your "Help" " She said, using air quotes.

"With what?" I called, as I slowly walked towards her and inching my way to the right, towards the open doors, She replied by saying "With the fear no one else remembers."

_**Well, I just spent a few hours writing. In lack of better words, I just want to say hope you enjoyed, comment because I enjoy the physical support, and I'm hungry. For those of you whose OCs didn't appear, don't worry, they will in the next one or two chapters. I hope. Also,withn the next hour,look at my deviantart page for two pictures of scenes from the story,both including ,sorry to say this one was rushed.**_

_**This is ModelUchosen1,sighning out**_


	4. Chapter 3: Foreshadowing past Events

_**Ok guys, I am both sorry for the long wait and the shortness of the chapter. I've kinda been blank on how to go onward with at 5 drafts,4 different ideas, and 10 documents, so I hope this is the final one. Also, sorry skybornwritergal, your OCs won't be appearing for another chapter or now,enjoy! **_

_**UPDATE: I will be posting a new chapter in a few sorry for waiting so long and simply re-posting this,but ive had midterms.**_

_**UPDATE 3/14: I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update.I've had slight lack of creativity, and my schoolwork has REALLY been pulling me down and preventing me from you for your patience **_

**_Minecraft is copyright Mojang and its developers._**

**_All OCS belong to me or their creators._**

_The Serenade of the nether_

_Chapter 3:_

"_Foreshadowing past events"_

The wind blew as a storm raged over the darkened landscape. Outlined shapes seemed to stick out, and you could distinctively the outlines of bent or broken swords of different types stabbed into the ground. A single bolt of lightning came down, striking the ground, and lightly illuminating the scene of a battle. Figures decked out in diamond armor and other assorted armors, some from "modded" lands, with either a crest of a golden gem or cobalt sun on it. They bore stab wounds and arrows, and pools of blood lay around them, their weapons destroyed or forgotten. The same could be said of the two in blue ninja suits, with a cobalt sun branded upon it, who each layed dead with dozens of arrows impaling them. Shallows graves had been dug for some, but they layed unburied. But these warriors weren't the only ones there; though I am not talking about the dead archers that lay dead here or there. Though there were fewer by far, there were also warriors a full head taller on average laying dead. They had fair skin, and many had black hair and purple eyes, those who didn't having green. They bore elaborate armor made to intimidate and protect, it being made from obsidian with light green specks and outlines and shoulder pads of end stone. In their armors center dulled eyes of ender had been placed, and though many had been wearing helms that covered all but their eyes, they had fallen off or gone missing. Almost ironicly, their own blades- though unbroken- were more often than not scattered far away from their bodies or, in fact, the weapon they had died from. The blade made from obsidian, the swords were thick and large, with small ender-pearl like gems in the hilts made from end stone that had been wrapped in sturdy black leather. The bodies and remains of numerous zombies, skeletons, and other mobs that had been armored and armed with red items could be seen.

Standing at the temple-like protrusion from a mountain, a lone blue warrior in specially-fit and very light armor, surrounded by the black knights.

"Give it to us." One of them stated, stepping forward from the large half-circle they'd made. All of them believed they could easily take this warrior, for he was panting, sweating, and covered in scrapes and bruises as well as the occasional small arrow wound. However, they did realize other than things caused by falling or punches, he was uninjured by blade.

"Never. You nor the _tandem draconim_ council can posses these secrets."

Though in one hand he clutched a white sword with a soft glow, In the other he clutched a thick book with a old, worn leather cover, a iron lock sealing it shut, an odd cover blocked by his arm, and a golden title that could be read as _Minecraftia historia._

Slowly putting his sword away, but still holding the book, they watched him curiously without letting their guard down. He pulled out a small metallic whistle, and putting it to his lips, he blew one loud note that was ear-splittingly loud. Though many of them winced, they still didn't let their guard down as the approached him. He put the whistle away, and growled before issuing a warning :" Run now,enderlords. This is your last chance."

At this they all laughed and began to mock him. However, they all stopped and looked around in fear when a fearsome roar echoed around the mountains. Turning towards the repetitive beating of wings, they spotted a blue dragon that, when compared to the ender dragon of their home dimension, was 8 times as large. A few of them looked at each other and started running away as a few others threw their swords, which glowed a bit before teleporting. Two teleported back into their hands, one into the person next to hims head, and the others into the dragon, which simply kept flying, not noticing the tiny swords lodged in him. As he flew down towards them, and then slowly began to descend after hovering when above them. As it got closer and its size looked to be larger, more ran, until only a quarter of their numbers remained, armed and ready to fight. The dragon regarded them for a moment, as it hovered a few feet below them and letting its tail touch the ground. Sweeping its tail, it knocked the remaining ender lords away. It landed, and then put its head down on the ground so the warrior could climb onto him.

Later, as they flew away from the now unknown battle for the book, many were left to wonder where the book had vanished to far later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Groaning, I slammed my head onto my table. This...this was a nightmare for me. Not whatever the mystery note ment, not the fact that June had come for my help because of the same reason as a total stranger who had somehow managed to find the ONE person who might be able to tell her and her friend about it, despite the fact that she travels around like a nomad, not my nightmare or vision (Even though that WAS a nightmare…) but the fact that ivy and june seemed to be hitting It of, and naming nicknames off they could call me to get leverage or annoy me.

"Mr. Only-hope? Still can't believe that!"

"Not as good as yours… Sunny boy? That's hilarious!"

"Ya,I got it after I connected his full name,solstice,to the events symbol, the sun."

On and on it went. Until I decided to interrupt.

"Ok, back to why you both came here to find me! This weird fear thing you talked about. You guys are the only ones to remember it?"

"Jay does too." Ivy added.

"But I don't…"

We all stopped to think about that, and I looked around the room again. Stress habits don't die. The chairs we were sitting in were pulled around a large birch wood table. The floor was made of spruce wood, and other than a few paintings, small tables, and Redstone lamps built into the floor, its oak wood walls were bare.

"So, what should we do about this?" June asked.

"Easy." I replied, leaning forward slightly "All we have to do is gather up anyone who might remember it, because even if I don't, I know there's going to be others, because June has never met you before today, and is totally unrelated to you, yet she also remembers. So there's going to be others. Maybe someone with magic in their blood or something?"

"I know a few guys who meet that description." June said.

"Ok, good,so try and find them. Ivy? Earlier you said you were going to meet up with your friend later? Can you get him and bring him here in about... an hour?"

"Ok,but how do I know you aren't going to try and run away and escape from me?"

"You know where I live, and I wouldn't do that to someone who obviously needs help"

"Plus, if he does, ill chase him down and drag him back on a leash."

She grinned at this, and both of them nodded slightly. Oh dear lord, what had I just signed myself into...

"Well, come with me, Mr. Only-hope." Said june, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me towards my houses door as ivy followed behind. Once we left and headed in different directions, I heard her say: "Cya in a bit, sunny boy!"

Oh dear notch no, they were borrowing each other's nicknames for me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The red eye slowly shrunk down until it was just a minuscule dot compared to before. Slowly a small glob of mass rose up around it, and as it dripped down, it moved onto land and slowly took a humanoid form, with its red eye in the center of its head, and jagged spike-like protrusions sprouted from its shoulders, and large black dragon-like wings suddenly sprouted from his back, causing spurt of black liquid to erupt as more from the black pool from behind him erupted out and onto him, and he laughed a bit as he clenched his right hand, before his wing folded him, the single claw-like spikes and edges folded around the spikes on his shoulders as the clenched together, making it look as though he had a long cape.

He slowly began to walk, his dark mass passing through his many creations, warriors, and other nightmarish things. Passing through the dull gray stone of a cliff face, he entered a hollow chamber he had last entered before his slumber had begun, where grayed but perfectly preserved and alive bodies of Spartan-like knights lay. Chains connected to a tattered girls body layed slumped over in a corner, where despite her also being grayed, she still moved slightly as the sound of voids light foot steps echoed,but moved back.

"I believe I said I needed one so strong willed, when last you saw light and felt hope?" He purred, manacinglyly sweetening his voice.

"I lied. I only needed your soul to be gone, for your body to be used."

Pure black, so dark that it seemed to not be there, like it could suck your soul in, sprouted from his legs, and moving out to the entire room, it moved over everything and coating it in the darkness, before reaching the former princesses body and soaking itself into it. The void grinned as the body, locked and gone soul,mind,and all, screamed in pain.

_**And so, its done! Honestly, this final part of this chapter (above) may speed up things faster than I had planned, but... honestly, not that big of a deal. I'm saying honestly too much. Am I ranting? I am, aren't i.I should stop.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and PLEASE comment, I like the physically visible support. Tomorrow I will be posting 1-2 pictures about the story on deviantart, so check for that. But I hope to make sure the next chapter is released 1-3 days from now, and not a week or more like this one. The reason this took so long is because... Well… basically I've got the VERY beginning and premises figured out, the way the middle section is going to happen, and exactly how I want it to end. So try and bear through the bumpy and awkward beginning,eh?**_

_**One last thing. I just created a minecraft community called "Chronicles of minecraftia and earth" It includes all of my and scarlet stories which occur in a set timeline, along with the one-shot collection I posted about equinox. So check both that and scarletslayssquids out! **_

_**This is modelUchosen1, signing out.**_


End file.
